


Baby … you are absolutely perfect

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, gender fluidity, non-cis Yuri Plisetsky, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: It started a few years ago.  Back in Barcelona, JJ had been running an errand to a store before the banquet to pick up something for Isabella when he saw a familiar figure.  Yuri Plisetsky had been in the store buying a dress and makeup.  Maybe the makeup could be explained by his skating and the exhibition skate tomorrow, but the dress didn't make any sense. For a moment, JJ considered saying something, but before he could, Yuri turned enough to see him.  That was the first time he ever saw fear in the young man's eyes.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Pliroy Week 2020





	Baby … you are absolutely perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this story for a long time.
> 
> The imagery of this is from the Instagram style end credits when we see JJ walking into a fancy hotel with a beautiful blond
> 
> All thanks to my wonderful sensitivity reader, Jennifer. You are so amazing and strong and I am thankful to have you as a friend.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

It started a few years ago. Back in Barcelona, JJ had been running an errand to a store before the banquet to pick up something for Isabella when he saw a familiar figure. Yuri Plisetsky had been in the store buying a dress and makeup. Maybe the makeup could be explained by his skating and the exhibition skate tomorrow, but the dress didn't make any sense. For a moment, JJ considered saying something, but before he could, Yuri turned enough to see him. That was the first time he ever saw fear in the young man's eyes. His errand wrapped up at the same time as Yuri's purchase and they both made their way to the door together. When he held open the door, instead of a 'Ladies first' or 'Princess', he just whispered, "I won't tell anyone." He didn't forget the look of relief.

That was years ago, now, it wasn't a surprise anymore. This time it was the Team Trophy competition, also known as the one time they were at a skating competition and no one was really stressed. All-day Yuri had been dressed just as stupidly as his teammates in White, Blue, and Red. Russia wasn't winning, but that wasn't really a surprise this year. Canada wasn't doing that well either, but JJ had been in a Moose onesie almost all-day. When they both got back to the hotel, Yuri dumped his stuff in his own room and then was down at JJ's door as quickly as possible.

"Hey, beautiful."

Yuri just rolled his eyes and walked past him to throw his bag down in the bathroom and start pulling things out of it. 

JJ moved back to the bed. He'd been watching the international news when Yuri had gotten there. Back when Yuri had been sixteen, it had been him and Isabella in the room with her helping him with makeup. Yuri had never told either of them why, but once JJ and Izzy had gone their separate ways, Yuri still showed up sometimes after a competition.

Today, once he had his lashes on and the eye makeup nearly done, Yuri sighed loudly. "I'm fucked up, Jean."

Normally Yuri didn't call him Jean until he had his hair done. Just seeing his hair pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, but with makeup skillfully emphasizing the feminine aspects of his face, it was almost disconcerting -- almost. JJ sat up, ignoring the news to focus all his attention on Yuri. "You are not fucked up."

"I mean … this isn't normal."

"Normal is overrated." He sighed softly, his head tilted as he looked at how beautiful Yuri looked. "There is nothing wrong with how you are."

"Thanks." Even though Yuri smiled, it didn't seem like he really thought it was true.

"You still have plenty of time before the reservation tonight. Do you need help with your hair?" JJ damn well knew that Yuri didn't need help with his hair. He also knew that Yuri liked getting help with his hair. When Yuri nodded, JJ walked over, taking the flat iron. He never had enough of his own hair to use anything on it. All he ever had to do was throw some styling product in, mess up his hair, and he was good to go. That didn't mean that in the past years he hadn't learned how to use a flat iron. While Yuri kept working on penciling in his brows, JJ straightened the blond hair.

Honestly, he loved doing this. He loved the warm scent, and the way the hair looked as it was smoothed, a sheen to the locks that they didn't have when Yuri just had his hair a mess. Even when he had his hair in braids for skating, it was never as smooth and slick as after JJ had flat ironed it.

"Your hair is getting so long." It was. For skating it was always braided or thrown up in some way. Even when it was just messy, it had enough body that it seemed shorter. Once it was smoothed and straightened though, it was so much longer. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to that blond hair.

JJ barely caught sight of the little smile, the reflection in the mirror just in the corner of his vision. He wasn't dating Yuri. He wasn't sure what this was. What he did know was that if he made a reservation for someplace nice and told Yuri about it, Yuri would show up at his door and get dressed in JJ's room.

Once Yuri's hair was done, he relaxed, rolling his eyes at JJ as he smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "OK, get out, I have to get dressed now." Yuri looked happier. JJ always thought Yuri looked happier at times like this. He still wasn't sure what this was.

He took Yuri's hand, leaning over to kiss the back of it before leaving the bathroom. Originally, on these outings, Yuri had played the part of a friend of Isabella. Now he was just JJ's date that JJ never said anything about and no one could figure out -- but everyone was positive it was something because he'd been seen with the same person now in three countries. Those were the three times that things hadn't gone according to plan. They didn't want to be seen. They wanted to just be a couple having a nice dinner or some dancing.

While Yuri got dressed, JJ pulled off his team Canada clothes and got into the suit he had brought. He always had a second suit when he traveled now. It was something less noticeable than what he would wear for the banquet. He was almost ready, just putting his shoes on when the door opened again and JJ was left speechless.

Yuri stood there, the full-length black dress hugging curves that JJ knew weren't naturally there. He wasn't sure how the illusion was done, but Yuri was absolutely beautiful -- he always was though. His hair was down, simply styled and somehow seemed a bit lighter -- JJ had no idea how that illusion was done. "You look beautiful." 

The smile he got in return was more than enough reward. In heels, Yuri was almost as tall as him, just enough height difference remained that he could toss his arm over Yuri's shoulders as they left the hotel. He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door to the cab, helping Yuri in and out of the car. It didn't matter than he knew Yuri could more than do these things himself, this was part of what they did every time.

Everything was going to plan perfectly when he heard someone yell, "JJ!" Without thinking, he turned to look behind him and saw the snap of a camera. Paparazzi. Sometimes it happened. 

"Don't worry about it, baby." They didn't see Yuri's face, all they knew was JJ was out on a date with a beautiful blond.

Yuri shook his head, "I shouldn't risk you like this."

"I'm not worried, let me worry about me. You worry about how you are doing, and I'll do my best to keep you safe too." He opened the door to the restaurant, leading Yuri to the maitre d'. It only took a few minutes to be led over to their table, and it was incredible.

Yuri barely glanced at the menu, he kept looking out the window, but instead of seeming to enjoy the view, something was clearly wrong.

"Baby, don't worry. This place keeps photographers off their property. No one is going to see you here." As soon as he said it, he knew that was the wrong thing to have said. As he saw the quick flash of sadness before it was hidden, JJ reached out to take Yuri's hand. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I just … I just want to enjoy tonight." He gave JJ a soft smile, leaning forward as the light caught the neckline of the dress.

"That dress is beautiful on you."

"Thank you." The response was almost automatic.

"I mean it. You look beautiful. I --" JJ paused for a moment, he knew he had to say the right thing, but maybe the right thing was just being honest. "I look forward to these nights. They're so rare, but I love them so much. So, don't think you're making me do this, I love this."

Yuri's eyes dropped but there was a shadow of a smile on his lips. 

When the waiter approached the table, JJ was the one that ordered. He knew what Yuri liked, and he very much knew that if the man didn't even look at the menu, that was the hint that JJ should do the ordering.

After the food was ordered, JJ was still holding onto Yuri's hand, his thumb running along the back of the man's hand. 

"You aren't worried about being seen with me?" Maybe that was part of what was worrying him.

"My only worry is that you don't want to be seen, and I promise to keep your secrets safe."

JJ had thought that was the right thing to say. When he saw Yuri's eyes drop, he knew it wasn't. Maybe the restaurant wasn't the best place to talk about it though. Instead, he went to the easiest topic with them. "Your skating was beautiful today. Was Lilia able to watch?"

Yuri smiled, nodding as he said, "She texted me, telling me how wonderful it was. I mean, not enough to get into first, but …"

"But enough that all your fans will be watching it on youtube until you have the top-rated video -- again?" Now JJ was smiling as the wine arrived.

Yuri laughed at that, picking up his glass to sip the deep red liquid. JJ always ordered the best wine, and he loved it. As the night went on, JJ kept up the compliments, but that was easy. He could compliment Yuri all night.

By the time dessert was finished, Yuri was relaxed and laughing -- JJ loved it when Yuri laughed. He never saw him laugh except on nights like this. He didn't know why, maybe Yuri felt more comfortable in heels. He knew so little about why these nights happened, but that didn't change that JJ loved them.

All too soon it was over, and he was pulling out Yuri's chair to offer a hand to stand up. Maybe Yuri was a little tipsy from the wine. Maybe it was just late and the heels were hard to walk in. Either way, JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist. He loved these nights. He loved how Yuri fit so well against him. The only thing he hated about this was that it meant the night was almost over. Neither of them skated tomorrow though, they just had to both cheer their teammates on.

"Thank you, Jean."

"You don't have to thank me, I love taking you out." The sad breath in response was all JJ needed to know that he had missed something. "Baby?"

Yuri relaxed at the soft pet name, but he always did. JJ had long ago learned that 'Baby' was the way to make Yuri happy. "Yes?"

"I've been screwing up all night, and I don't know what's wrong. Do you want to go dancing? Do you want drinks? Do you … I don't know, what do you want?"

"This is a bad idea."

JJ stopped where they were, his hand on Yuri's arm. They were only halfway to the road where they could get a cab. He stood there in the garden, looking at Yuri in the moonlight. "What is a bad idea?" He couldn't stop how he reached out, letting his fingers trace along Yuri's jaw.

Yuri didn't look like he knew the answer. "I'm … I don't know." 

"Talk to me?" He moved closer, starting to think he had an idea. Maybe he was right. Maybe he had to take a risk. "Baby? Are you still thinking you're broken?" He wasn't going to say 'fucked up' like Yuri had earlier.

When Yuri's yes just dropped, JJ knew he was right. "Baby … you are absolutely perfect exactly like you are."

"Like I am?"

"Like you are. However you are. Like this, like that, however you are. You're perfect and always beautiful."

For a moment, it seemed as if Yuri was going to be happy about that, but then his eyes dropped.

JJ didn't know what to say. Everything was so complicated in his head. He didn't want to say something wrong. He wasn't sure what Yuri wanted, but JJ had never been someone who played it say, and maybe that was where he had been going wrong tonight -- no not just tonight. Maybe that was where he had been going wrong this whole time with Yuri. Maybe Isabella was right about what he thought of Yuri.

JJ pulled him closer, his arm around Yuri's waist and his other hand entwining in those long blond strands as he leaned in. This was not a soft kiss to the hand or hair. This was not something that could be explained as him being a gentleman either. He pulled Yuri in, his lips finding those perfectly painted ones. This wasn't a quick kiss. This was slow. This was languid. This was everything wrapped up in the kiss JJ had stopped himself from placing on those lips so many times before.

When he stepped away, his arms still holding onto Yuri, he didn't know what to say. That had been such a risk, but then he saw how soft Yuri's eyes looked and he felt himself smiling. "There isn't anything wrong with you. I …" JJ paused. He never tired of those eyes. He never tired of Yuri.

"I show up at your hotel room once in a while and throw on a dress." Even for as much venom as Yuri tried to put into the words, there wasn't any -- not if you knew Yuri. This was a defensive wall, this was Yuri scared.

"The only thing wrong with that is that it's only once in a while. I … I want you, whatever you're willing to give me. However you're willing to give it. Dress, no dress, whatever. I love you--" JJ stopped. He hadn't meant to say that last part, but then as soon as he realized what he said, he also knew it was true.

"You love me?" 

Honesty was sometimes a huge risk, but JJ nodded, "Yeah. I … Do you want to make this official? Actually dating?"

Yuri closed his eyes for a second, "I thought you hated me?" He was smiling though.

"No, I thought you hated me, and you know that's how it went." He leaned in, kissing him again, arms on Yuri's waist.

"I never hated you." Yuri laughed then, "You were very annoying."

"I was annoying. Do you think it's endearing now?"

"Shut up. Yes." He rolled his eyes and then sighed, leaning back onto JJ's arm. "You like me?"

"Of course I like you, baby? My entire romantic life is when I can convince you to go out with me someplace nice."

"You don't just like me when I'm dressed like this?" Yuri had to ask.

"No, I love you like this. I love you when you're grousing in the locker room. So … is that a yes?"

"Yes." Yuri laughed, taking a step closer to JJ, "Yes."

JJ didn't ask more details, he just stepped forward, placing another kiss on those lips. Maybe he had been hoping for this. Tonight's dinner had been at the most romantic restaurant he could find -- and he had made the reservation two months ago in the hopes Yuri would accompany him.

Later, when they finally got back to the hotel, JJ ordered a bottle of champagne. By the time Yuri had taken off the dress and the shoes and washed off the makeup, the bottle had been delivered. Unlike other times, JJ hadn't changed back into sweatpants. He was still wearing dress pants, but the jacket was gone and he just had his dress shirt untucked.

Yuri stood there, confused as JJ stepped forward, taking him into his arms again. The kiss was still unexpected, but so clearly appreciated.

"Stay here tonight?"

"Like this?"

"Yuri, I meant it when I said I want you. Like this, like that, like whatever." 

Yuri took a deep breath, "I kept expecting …" He trailed off.

"I'm not going to reject you for who you are. I promise."

Yuri took the steps forward this time, standing on tiptoes to kiss JJ. Without the heels, their height difference was more.

"My handsome beautiful boyfriend." JJ kissed him again, pulling him closer.

"And sometimes girlfriend?" There was a hesitation as Yuri said it, as if he still couldn't trust that JJ wanted all of him.

"And sometimes girlfriend. Boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever … I love you." 

Finally, Yuri relaxed fully, arms around JJ's neck as he kissed the man.

JJ kept him close, relieved. Yuri was the most complicated person he knew, but he loved him, and this had turned into the best night possible.

**Author's Note:**

> In this moment in time, Yuri identifies by both his birth name and he/him pronouns.


End file.
